Consequences: Lions and Snakes, Forbidden Fruit
by ficerella
Summary: Ginny and her Slytherin love face challenges from others as they try and build a relationship together after the war, rated M. Will contain fem-slash. Another story from the Consquence Saga! Ginny & Millicent.
1. 1: The Reservation & The Invitation

**A/N:** Hello! This is part of a saga I am working on. The main piece is Consequences: The Trio – a love story that is Ron/Harry/Hermione. You don't need to read that to appreciate this story but it does help and it is a cute story I think!

This piece will follow along with that one but will be about Ginny and her Slytherin lover. This WILL contain fem-slash so if girl on girl bothers you do not start this story!!

* * *

Please review and follow if you enjoy this and check out my other stories :D xoxo - ficerella

* * *

She groaned at the loud noises of the men gathered outside her window hooting and hollering and causing a general ruckus. They did this daily and always way to early. Her eyelids slowly peeled open and she glanced to the window where the curtain was flapping in the warn breeze that came in through the open window. Like she thought, the sun hadn't even risen fully yet.

Ginny shook her head groaning loudly and sat up in bed, her spine popping gently, her muscles sore from working hard the past few days. Her red hair was mashed to the side of her head she ran her fingers through it trying to get the tangles a little tamed. The fingers in her right hand got caught up in the mess and she cursed softly grabbing at her wand on the bedside table and she preformed a simple straightening charm on her hair. Throwing her legs over the edge of the small bed she searched around her room for some clean clothes to wear.

Leaving the bedroom after having tossed on a black tank top, some boots, and some jeans she wandered out into the kitchen, picking up a cup of coffee that was steaming away on the small kitchen table and walked to the back door, kicking it open and glaring out at the mass of boys on the dirt lawn.

"Ginny!" Charlie beamed at his little sister and motioned her over to join the others who were still joking away. Nodding and slowly making her way over to the group she realized the conversation was about the dragons in the far west quadrant of the reservation that had recently brought in. They were a very wild group of young dragons that had caused a commotion in a muggle town in Ireland and had to be brought here quickly before anyone took much notice. Luckily the town had been small so memory charms didn't take more than a day to complete and a local bakery was blamed on a small fire that took out a small section of a shopping market.

"Good morning sunshine. See you found the coffee." Charlie draped an arm around Ginny in a quick hug and she nodded drinking the black hot liquid greedily.

"You are not much for morning conversation I've noticed Gin." Marcus, a stocky muscular blond chimed in, his dimples flashing in his cheeks.

"It isn't morning, there isn't even a slither of sun yet, and thus it is still night time." Ginny cringed at the sound of her voice still racked with sleep and sipped more at her coffee to wake herself up and stimulate her vocal cords.

"A few more weeks and you'll be used to getting up this early; it took me a while to adjust too." Kimberly, a short American blond smiled to Ginny. Ginny had taken a liking to her and her husband Thomas almost immediately. They both also worked at the reservation in the new dragon housing unit keeping track of eggs and baby dragons that were born on this reservation or one of its sister operations. They allowed Ginny to come in whenever she wanted to play with the newborns which she found rather thrilling, despite having a few burn marks on her hands and arms from them. Baby dragons didn't have the capability to control their fire so when they were excited, hungry, yawning, cranky or nearly any other emotion little sparks usually flew from their mouths. The first few days here Ginny would heal and cover the burn marks but realizing it was futile to do it daily she shrugged and decided to simply deal with the scars. The cute little beasts were worth a few marks on her skin.

"Well, I don't plan on being here long. Just until my mother calms herself a bit and all that." Ginny shrugged and looked over to Charlie who was frowning at her.

"Speaking of mum…she sent an owl to us last night after you had gone to bed."

"Does that mean I am invited back home; has she forgiven me for my transgressions?" Ginny could feel her anger rising at the whole absurd situation and felt the group's eyes on her. She wasn't sure how much they all knew and really didn't care what they thought if they did know.

"It's McGonagall's birthday party tomorrow; she wants us to attend at the Burrow." Charlie passed a rolled up note along to Ginny, wincing slightly as he did so.

Ginny took a big gulp of coffee and set it on the ground then unrolled the parchment.

_Charlie & Ginny,_

_I hope you two are doing well! We all miss you both very much. Things are progressing nicely here and Harry and Hermione are still living with us for the time being. Hermione should be going to Australia soon to bring her parents back to England but the time still isn't right according to those who are keeping track of all the delicate situations still abound. Kingsley assured us that she would be able to go soon. I am sure she misses her parents dreadfully but we are trying to help her cope, of course. Harry is, well, as to be expected._

_As I am sure you are aware McGonagall's birthday is coming up and your father had a brilliant idea – Muggle Themed Party! I am going to discuss this with Ron, Hermione, and Harry about creating desserts muggle style. We'll see how it goes! Hopefully they manage to not blow up the kitchen. Your father is currently in his shed pulling out any and all muggle devices for them to cook with and to decorate the Burrow with. _

_Your father and I would be pleased if you could please nip for home the event as we miss you both dearly. No need to respond – just show up!!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_PS, Ginny, Harry seems very lonely and lost right now. I know deep down you two miss one another. Perhaps you two can have a nice long conversation and…_

Ginny growled making those watching her jump back slightly and threw the parchment on the ground before finishing it in full.

"Why Charlie? Doesn't she understand I don't want to be with Harry? I don't believe he wants to be with me either."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Ginny please…"

"I'm in love Charlie. I am not just going to forget about that. If my mother won't accept it then fine. The moment I am of legal age I'll head back there on my own. I can't be banished to Romania forever!"

"I know Gin, I know." The crowd around them started to disperse and Ginny watched them walk away, her eyes starting to sting with tears in anger and longing.

"Do you think mum will ever forgive me Charlie?"

Charlie walked around behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her from behind in a tight hug, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Of course she will Gin, it'll just take some time. So much has gone on recently; I think you just shocked her."

Ginny sniffed loudly and wiped at her eyes. "Do you think she is more upset that I love a Slytherin or that it is a female?"

Charlie chuckled softly and Ginny could feel his laughter against her back. "I'd say she is more upset about the Slytherin, although she probably is rather upset you won't be providing her with lots of black haired grandchildren anytime soon either."


	2. 2: The Burrow & The Study

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, private messages, and follows on this story! Again, this story goes along with my other story - **Consequences: The Trio, Love and Life of Three** – which tells the love story of Ron/Hermione/Harry. So, if you are reading that story as well then some of the conversation will seem similar (or jumpy) but you'll be seeing it from Ginny's PoV. Annnnnd now you get to see what happened in the study with Ginny & Harry that had Hermione freaked out and staring at the door like a mad woman!

Also…this story will eventually contain female/female relations…and the other story (if you decide to read that too) contains female/male/male relations…so just be warned!

* * *

Review (anon accepted!) if you have comments & follow if you enjoy the story! xoxo – ficeralla

* * *

"Ready?" Ginny looked up to Charlie who was standing beside her, one arm thrown casually over her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She muttered softly, looking back down to the dirt outside. The air over the Romanian reservation was warm but she still had nervous goose bumps running up and down the length of her tan freckled arms.

Charlie hugged her closer and whispered into her hair. "Gin, it'll be okay. You'll see. Mom can't hate you forever!" He kissed the top of her head, smirked at her glare, then turned them in spot and they vanished with a loud POP.

Standing in the backyard of the Burrow Ginny felt a little better about things; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Her mother had to allow her to move backs home soon; she couldn't banish her to Romania forever simply because she was in love with someone. Even if that someone was Slytherin. And female. Shaking her head she followed Charlie into the house and flashed a quick smile to everyone she ran into and wished McGonagall a happy birthday, and handed her a gift of a self refilling ink canister with her name engraved on the base, and new title as Hogwarts Headmaster.

Charlie flopped down on the couch between Bill and Hermione as Ginny wandered down the hall and heard her mother talking animatedly to Arthur about leaving poor Kingsley alone. Coming out from the hallway at full speed was a grinning Kingsley who joined the group on the couch.

"Mum?" Ginny watched as her mother stopped bickering good heartedly to her father, stiffen slightly then turn around. Ginny tried to flash her best "I'm the innocent youngest child" she had mastered throughout the years and felt relieved as her mother relaxed again.

"Ginny! It is so great to see you! How has the reservation been? Such a good vacation for you, your freckles are vibrant, you look tan and healthy." Her moms denial that it was a banishment and not actual a wanted vacation was amusing and she nodded not mentioning the fact. No need to upset her this early into the trip.

"Good mum, it is nice to be home though."

Molly wrapped her into a warm hug. "Yes, yes, it is nice to have you here for the party." Ginny sighed hugging her mom back, it didn't sound like she was being welcomed back home for good.

"Gin' I've missed you." Her father tugged her from Molly's arms and hugged her close. "Just give her some time." Arthur whispered softly in her ear. She had to hand it to her dad, he had been shocked and visibly upset finding out about whom she was in love with but he recovered fast. He tried to talk Molly out of sending Ginny away but realized quickly that he didn't have much of a choice in the situation. Before Ginny left he told her that mum just needed some breathing space then things would go back as they should. She was just in shock still from the war; losing Fred and close friends…it all had just come out at a bad time. Ginny understood, she really did, but banishment?

"Missed you too dad." Ginny pulled away from them both, tears now in her eyes. She hadn't realized how desperately she missed everyone, it stung to know she was now an outsider in a family she had always been the center of. The golden little miracle girl in a family filled with rowdy boys.

"Ginny, let's get you some food dear." Molly pulled Ginny down the hallway and into the kitchen. Ginny looked around trying to see if she could find Harry, she really figured she should talk to him and clear some things up.

"Who are you looking for?" Molly questioned, pushing her daughter down into a chair at the kitchen table. The kitchen seemed large compared to the small kitchen she had been sharing with Charlie. She looked to the clock on the wall and frowned at the removal of Fred's clock arm.

"No one." Ginny started to pick at the food her mother laid before her. Being home was harder than she had thought it was going to be. She wasn't sure what anyone knew – outside of Charlie and her parents – about the reason for her sudden departure from home or what all had happened in her last year. She wanted to talk to everyone and fill them in, especially Harry. She felt awful for how she had avoided him for the most part after the battle, always trying to keep things on a very sisterly and friendly level when they did manage to be in the same room as one another. Now, she knew, she had to be upfront about everything. They both needed closure and hopefully they could build a strong friendship on their shared past.

As if reading her mind Molly chirped beside her. "Harry is upstairs but should be down soon. I just know he has been missing you! When he decides to be social, because it's been so hard for him lately, he spends all his time with Ron and Hermione. He has to feel a little put out…I think Ron and Hermione are finally starting to form a real relationship. I am sure seeing you will cheer him up and you two can talk and go back to how things were…"

"Mum, stop. Please, I can't have this conversation with you _again._ It isn't going to happen. I don't love Harry anymore I love…" Molly cut her off with the raise of her hand.

"No more. Just think about it. It would be nice to have you back home." Ginny sighed as the ultimatum was laid before her – pick Harry and come home or pick the Slytherin and go back with Charlie.

"I'm going to go find Ron." Ginny pushed up from the table abruptly and walked back out into the living room area and spotted Ron sitting on a soft worn out leather chair. She leaned in close and started to talk to him in a low voice, her gaze looking between him and the kitchen entrance waiting to see if Molly would follow her out.

"Ron, how are you? You wont believe mum, she doesn't want me to come back home unless I patch things up with Harry. I have to talk to you about this Ron, you have to help me. It isn't that I don't _like_ staying with Charlie, it's nice, we were never really close before this – age difference and all, you know – but I miss it here and the thing is there is someone else that I lov…Ron? Ron are you even listening to me?" Ginny groaned and followed Ron's gaze over to Hermione who was talking animatedly with Charlie, Bill, and Kingsley. The stupid git was jealous!

Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocked and stabbed him in the neck with it causing him to jump in shock then glare in her direction.

"I've been talking to you for a good two minutes; you haven't heard a bloody thing I've said, have you?"

Ron grinned up to her, in his innocent little smile as he started to rub where she had poked him with her wand. "Sorry Gin, I didn't hear you…it is rather loud in here." She watched as he waved around the room indicating to all the guests here to celebrate McGonagall's birthday but she wasn't buying it – he had only been distracted by the bushy haired girl across the room on the couch.

"Yea, loads of people in a room and you are so focused on one you don't even notice your poor little sister." Ginny mumbled under her breath quiet enough so Ron didn't hear her. Waving her wand she cast a simple spell to widen the right arm of the leather chair so she could fit down on it next to him.

"So, miss me Ron?"

"Of course. How has it been in Romania with Charlie? Finding an attraction for the reptiles I heard." Ginny's eyebrows shot up – she knew he was talking about more than the dragons on the reservation. So he had heard, in the very least, that she had fallen for a green one – a Slytherin. Ginny looked around the room, it was a little too crowded to get into specifics with him right now, but she would soon. Perhaps tomorrow after the party if Charlie and her were allowed to spend the night.

"Gossip is gossip, don't believe everything you hear. But yes, I do have a thing for the cold at heart it seems." She trailed off and sighed softly. Just thinking about her and their lack of communication since the battle made her heart feel like it was actually breaking. She noticed a look of concern flash over Ron's features so she smiled her little sister smile to him to try and persuade him to drop the subject.

"Ginny, listen, I mean, as long as it isn't Malfoy…"

"It wasn't, but let's not bring it up, okay? If mom heard she'd send me off again right now."

"Are you here to stay then?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, her eyes dancing around the room. "Dunno yet. So, where is Harry?"

Ginny watched as Ron looked quickly from her to Hermione and followed his glance and saw Hermione glaring at her, her eyes looking very protective. Was Harry upset with her? Was Hermione worried that she was going to break his heart? Ginny studied Hermione for a moment and saw something else behind the protective glare – jealousy. Well, that is interested. Was Hermione interested in _Harry_? She had always thought Ron was who she had her eyes set on unless…

Ron's words brought her out of her train of thought and she turned to look at him. "…upstairs, he should be down rather soon I would think. Teddy should be here, so…" She kept her face emotionless as she felt Ron studying her then turned to look back to Hermione briefly.

"Oh. I'm sure I'll run into him later then."

She saw Ron nod his head from the corner of her eye as she studied Hermione some more. "Ginny, he is hurting right now and just…don't hurt him, okay?"

Ginny was feeling a little annoyed now. What was with everyone mothering Harry? Where was the concern for _her_ well being? He had left _her_. He was the one who ended their relationship and ran off. Granted, she didn't hold that against him, but still, it stung a bit. Especially since she hadn't even been around recently thanks to her mother. Ginny sighed and looked to Ron again for a moment.

"I've no intention of doing so, I just feel like him and I should talk. Work some things out we never really got a chance to do before…" Ginny looked back to Hermione and noticed that Bill and Charlie were watching her, no doubt wondering why she had stopped their conversation in its tracks. "What is up with Hermione? Have you two not, uh, worked things out yourselves?"

Ginny looked over to her brother and watched the trademark Weasley blush creep over his face. "Things are progressing…slowly." She laughed softly as he held his fingers against his lips in a very unnatural pose. She supposed he was trying to keep Hermione from reading his lips. "It takes time I guess. We've been through a lot. All _three_ of us."

Ginny nodded to Ron and then glanced to the staircase just as Harry Potter himself strolled down it, his eyes shifting around the room, taking in everyone.

"I'll see you later Ron." Ginny jumped up from the armrest of the leather chair and left her stunned brother watching after her as she headed straight for Harry.

"Harry?" She stood at the foot of the stairs; he had stopped halfway down the final flight and crossed his arms looking at her. She watched as he looked beyond her, in the general direction of her brother and Hermione. Was something going on with them…both? Perhaps her being into a female wouldn't be such a shock after all. No way mum knew about it Ginny mused to herself. "Can we talk briefly? I won't take up much of your time."

Harry glanced back down to her and smiled softly. "Of course Ginny, um, in my room?"

"No! No…the study should be empty, come on." She turned and walked towards the study then motioned Harry inside then slipped in behind him closing the door as her wand was casting a silencing charm on the room.

She watched as Harry walked over to the couch and took a seat, he looks good – body wise. Very built up still, being on the lamb last year with Ron and Hermione had definitely improved his physique. Otherwise though, he looked dreadful. His eyes were empty looking, with dark circles around them. Even his calm expression looked rather manic like there was something lurking just below the surface.

"You look bloody awful Harry!" Harry groaned and threw a small throw pillow from the couch at her. She caught it easily and tossed it back at him, he batted at it, laughing as it landed on the floor.

"It's good to see you Gin." He looked as though he meant it, maybe to much, which had her slightly worried about the conversation to follow.

"You too Harry. I feel like we never really got to talk after…everything. I think we both need closure." She felt rather harsh saying this but she didn't want to lead him on, just in case he was expecting something to happen again between them. She watched his expression, still manic, but it looked a little relieved.

"I agree Ginny. We never really rectified our situation, just kind of left things hanging…but they aren't the same anymore. I mean the things between us, right?"

Ginny smiled brightly, very happy that they both seemed to feel the same. "Right. We are still friends though, right?"

Ginny smiled more as Harry threw her a look. "Of course!" Ginny walked over to the couch, giving him a quick hug before settling in next to him.

"Now you _have_ to tell me. What on earth is going on with Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "I've really no idea…can we talk about that maybe another time? Things a little strange right now. What I am interested in is what has been going on with you. I've heard some rumors."

Ginny decided not to push Harry to get information about Hermione; he looked a little perplexed about the situation when he spoke. She supposed this meant it was up to her to explain things to him. She took a deep breath, feeling her face turn Weasley red as she began.

"The rumors are true, for the most part. I did get…comfortable with a Slytherin last year."

"Oh Ginny! Tell me it wasn't Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle or any of those!" Harry's face looked horror stricken. "A Slytherin, really? Is this to get back at me for leaving? I mean, really Gin."

Ginny punched him in the arm. "It had nothing to do with you, it just happened. Trust me, the entire thing came as more of a shock to me than it did you. And it isn't any of them." Ginny sighed heavily and sunk back further into the couch. Now she really didn't want to give any details or tell him at all.

Harry sat silent for a moment beside her, when he spoke she noticed a shift in his voice and he sounded loving and concerned. "Ginny, as long as you are happy I suppose that is all that matters. Is that why you were sent to Romania? How did your mom find out, who is it?"

Ginny nodded slowly, weaving her fingers together and studied them as though they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world to her. "I told her, after the battle. She saw me talking to…well, she ran into me in a corridor and questioned me about it later. I brushed it off until finally I decided she needed to know because I was really in love…so…she blew up at me and sent me away. Dad thinks it was more just the shock of it all so soon after the war and everything, I just wish she'd be a little more reasonable now."

Ginny shrugged and looked to Harry finally, who was watching her intently, his eyes urging her to go on.

"It's a long story, but I'll give you a quick rundown…Just, here me out all the way is all I ask, okay? I was in the Room of Requirement, I just had to get away from things and think for a while and needed a quiet place to do it. I know you three went through a lot last year Harry, worse than what was going on at Hogwarts – of course, but you can't imagine how dreadful it was at school. I was willing to be there, of course, but it was torturous there and then also not knowing what was going to happen with you all…" Ginny looked back down to her fingers and swallowed loudly. "So, I must of fallen asleep because it was very late at this point and I knew I had to get back to the tower and hopefully not get caught…well, of course, I look into the hallway and no one is there so I quickly slip out letting the room close behind me when suddenly I hear someone turning the corner. I press against the wall, trying frantically to will the room back into existence, and open it with my hand behind my back – but it's of no use…the person heading towards me is crying, heavily. Then she notices me." Ginny pauses for a spell and looked back to Harry briefly and notices that he arches an eyebrow clear into his hairline. Oh Merlin! I can't do this…"So, it was Millicent Bulstrode. You know her? Of course you do, stupid question. So, she comes rushing towards me and I am convinced I am going to be hexed because there had been _a lot_ of that going on but instead she grabs either side of my arms and asks if I've seen her cat, Soot, anywhere. Her eyes are frantic and she looked so sad…anyway I just shook my head and she started crying again, even harder which I didn't think was possible. At this point my hand found the door knob I had been searching for before and I pushed it opened and she followed me inside…"

Ginny shrugged and looked back to Harry again who looked lost.

"So, wait, you are in love with Millicent? _The_ Millicent. The one who looks like a hag?"

Ginny shot Harry a look and hoped he got the message clear that he was never to call her that again. "She doesn't look like a hag. In fact, I think she looks lovely. She changed a lot; the summer before her 7th year…she really bloomed. I mean, she is still rather butch, but her body…" Ginny felt her face blush bright red again and shook her head. "Trust me; she doesn't look the same any longer."

Harry shook his head, looking rather shell shocked. "Really though, still, her? I mean, she was one of the ones in the Inquisitorial Squad! She was there when we got caught when I was trying to get a hold of Sirius. She held Hermione down!"

Ginny nodded slowly. "She's changed, really she has. Harry, she made my life bearable the last year. She is amazing…" Ginny kept her eyes on Harry, pleading with him to understand. "I am sure more unusual relationships happen."

Harry groaned and then nodded. "I am sure you are right. Did you find, uh, Soot?" Harry laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…Hermione had an, uh, run in with Soot…er, well, Soot's fur back in school. It was a Polyjuice thing. Don't ask."

Ginny nodded slowly, a little lost. "Yes, we found the Soot, he was fine, just had gotten outside the school grounds was all."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier than usual. "Are you happy?"

Ginny shook her head. "I was."

"What do you mean, you were?"

"I haven't talked to her since right after the battle. You know how all the Slytherin's left, right before the battle? She stayed behind. For me. I made her promise to keep hidden though – she couldn't fight. If she was seen opposing Voldermort chances were good she'd be killed by a Death Eater…and anyone else seeing her just wandering about might mistake her for someone else and…" Ginny shuttered at the thought. "So she stayed hidden and we ran into one another later…Mum saw, that is how she became suspicious. We weren't _doing_ anything, but I guess we still looked rather intimate together."

Ginny looked around the room, taking in the details of the study while she continued on "She said she had word from her sister, who knew she was staying behind for me, that her mother was taking them away somewhere for a while. Her mother wasn't a Death Eater or anything but knew things would be bad due to close friends and family who were. I told her I'd wait for her return but I never heard from her and I was getting so lonely and then mum…and now…nothing. I've no idea where she is or if she is ever returning. I can't get a hold of her and who can I ask? None of her friends would tell me, even if I could find them. Most of them have moved away too."

Ginny felt her eyes well up with tears and a soft sob escaped her throat before she could stop it. She had done so well not to cry recently – she wasn't the crying type. Talking about it now, letting herself open up about it to Harry, it was bring on a strong tidal wave of emotions that were overwhelming. She felt Harry move up against her and wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She turned and rested her head on his upper chest, tears streaming down her face. Her mortification at her sudden outburst of emotions was overshadowed by the joy of feeling Harry's arms around her. Things may be different between them now, but they would be close for a lifetime, regardless she realized now.

Harry whispered into her hair, reassuring words her mind didn't process but she appreciated them regardless. Finally she was able to breath normally again and her tears stopped flowing. She pulled away and groaned apologetically at the damp splotch now on his shirt.

Harry smiled at her and waved his hand over the dampness, drying it. She was highly impressed with his wordless, wandless magic.

"Sorry…" Ginny wiped at her face and sat back again in the couch. "I just hadn't really thought about it much, I didn't know I would react so strongly. Well, enough about me and that, so I don't break down again…what is going on with you? I heard, from Ron, that you've been rather recluse lately. Harry, is everything okay? I know you were feeling guilty before but you _have_ to snap out of that, it isn't your fault, you must know that by now, no?"

Harry sighed beside her and she studied his face as he nodded his head. "I know Gin, it's just...it's hard. I do feel guilty but seeing the rest of the family and friends move on is helping me. As are other things. I just need to focus on being more social, spending more time with Ron and Hermione, and I plan to talk to Andromeda tonight about spending more time with Teddy. He really is the most amazing thing."

Ginny smiled watching Harry's face light up as he thought about Teddy. Ginny hadn't gotten much opportunity to see him herself but she was happy that Harry seemed so keen on him. She knew he always had a fear about becoming a father or anything similar one day himself – having not known how a proper one should act – but she knew his heart and his compassion and knew he'd be amazing. Teddy was extremely blessed to have Harry as a Godfather.

Harry looked to the study door then back to Ginny, she could tell he was anxious about having to go back outside the room, having gotten so relaxed now, but also eager to see everyone and more than likely curious if Teddy had arrived yet.

"It was nice talking to you Harry. I'm glad we got things resolved. I just ask, please, do not tell things about…you know…to Ron and Hermione. Not yet, I would like to talk to them tomorrow morning if I end up being able to stay the night."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick hug then stood up. "Of course, I won't say anything. I didn't, you know, uh, turn you, right?" Ginny laughed standing up beside him and punched his arm gently.

"No Harry, you didn't 'turn me' – it just happened." Ginny took his hand and let him to the study door. "Let's go see how everyone reacts to us being locked up in here…"

Ginny groaned when stepping out of the study, everyone was watching them and the room was silent. Ron and Hermione were both sending her vicious looks and she was really taken back. She _definitely_ had to spend the night tonight after the party. She had to talk to Harry tomorrow to find out just exactly what was going on with the three of them. Ginny flashed Ron and Hermione her best smile and gave them a wink before heading off into the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Harry, still standing at the study door – his face blushing from all the eyes watching him – nod his head towards the door inviting Ron and Hermione to join him behind closed doors. She arched an eyebrow hoping he would keep his promise not to leak anything to them. As if reading her thoughts, Harry turned to her quickly flashed her a quick grin of reassurance then went into the study – the trio still intact and together again.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table again as Charlie came up beside her, "everything okay? How did it go with Harry?"

"It went well, he took the news rather well, considering. I think he has other _things_ on his mind anyway." Charlie glanced out the kitchen door towards the study door which was now closed tightly.

"I do believe you are right Gin, something is definitely on his mind. I think we'll crash here after the party tonight then head back the reservation tomorrow, sound okay to you Gin?"

"Mmmhmm. Sounds perfect. Thanks Charlie." Ginny smiled to herself. Tomorrow she would talk to Ron and Hermione and tell them about who she was in love with. Maybe the golden trio could help convince Molly that she could just move back home. Then, if things worked out, she would set out to find Millicent, regardless of how long it took. She had to be with her again if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I am going to do a short companion story in a few weeks that will show Ginny and Millicent's relationship blooming up at Hogwarts.

And again, f you want to read the story of Ron, Hermione, and Harry please view **Consequences: The Trio, Love and Life of Three** on my profile.


End file.
